Regained
by TPHPSW15
Summary: A random version of Arthur returning, but not in the way Merlin expects. I apologize for anything inaccurate


In a land of myth, and a time of magic, there were such stories told that would beg the question of morals and courage. Stories of brave men and warriors of sorcery that would fight vicious battles in the periods of lost hope and broken kingdoms. Kings who were merciless in the war against witches and warlocks, destroying what he thought were a vile race of people. Wise beings who foretold the future and past to men in faith that they would use this knowledge to better themselves, others, and the cities in which they lived in.

These stories were eventually told as fiction, branching out into other versions and different tellings, therefore making most people not to even think about it twice. The legends turned into myths, things were changed, places and people were renamed, and more importantly, they were written off as fancies over the years.

Some stories however, can be unveiled to this world, to be more connected than you were thought to believe. Such as a friendship between two souls that was more than just standing by one another for support and the general feeling of someone caring for one's happiness. It was a friendship that was on the lines of staying by the side of another as they draw their last breath to tell them thank you. Not only for the care they offered to them as they were fading into another realm, but never really taking what others said and knowing that they were not as bad as some people would have thought them to be.

The story would go as told, the boy traveled far away from what was familiar to be among strange faces and different rules. Only to lose what he held dear to him, and then plead to keep it with him, but with no avail. He would try so hard and so much to avoid the fate he knew would come to pass years before. The worse thing for him was that he knew he had so many opportunities to keep this from happening, but each time was not something in his power.

He would wait a thousand years, and a thousand more for this man to rise again, as foretold in the prophecy, he didn't care how long, eventually was better than never.

He walked as if a heavy burden hung over him, his eyes never leaving the spot straight ahead, he approached the street crossing. He didn't even bother to look when he heard the horn bellowing as the eighteen wheeler nearly dodged him. He continued to his house on the shoulder of the road and stopped where he was. He still did not turn his head to the side, but he didn't need to, he knew what was there. Flashes of his memory filled his mind, and he saw the boat catch fire as it floated away, taking his companion and separating them physically.

All he was carrying was his satchel, and he became somewhat glad that he didn't have to take anything else inside for it started sprinkling as he stepped onto his porch and made his way into his house. He sat his bag down on the couch in the living room and grabbed the book he was in the middle of from the shelf.

He house was quite small and only had on story, but he liked it that way, as the years went on he found himself needing less, because all he wished for was not granted yet. He had no TV or radio, because he was not interested in most modern technology, but he still used light bulbs.

After getting to a part in his book, he sat it down on the coffee table and made dinner, then went to bed with the subtle sound of rain on the window behind his bed, it was relaxing to fall asleep to.

Getting up in the morning always was a chore, as it was dragging the day out to come back to a house and a life you feel is not yours. Stepping out of bed, he noticed the clock and began hurrying...he was late for work. He was a heavy sleeper, and it was moments like this where he desperately didn't want to be.

He worked at a library, which was good for him because it reminded of where he was from, and was a calming environment. It was not however calming when his mind would suddenly venture off into memories he did not want. Such as days where he would be at the desk, reading, and waiting for someone to come check out, he would be remembering his friend all those years ago, and began to wonder how it would be if he was the one destined to die. Or maybe if he had killed his murderer before all the events could take place. None of it did any good...his friend had still not arisen.

Leaving his house and heading down the street again to go to work, he noticed people by the lake, there was a giant truck and employees in yellow vests. He didn't really think twice about it and continued on his way.

Arriving at the library he was greeted by the girl he had the same hours as, her name was Jessie. She was nice and had a sweet smile, Jessie never really talked to him, just would say hi every morning and a farewell in the afternoon.

He spent most of his day putting books back, most people were returning their books that day and he didn't really know why, they were just busy. He was in the science fiction section when Jessie came by with a couple of books.

''Oh, I got those for you,'' he said taking them off her hands.

''Thanks, sure are busy today, am I right.''

''Yes we are.''

Jessie left the aisle and returned to the desk. It was moments like this he wished he wasn't disguised as an old man, she looked about his age, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

At the end of the day Jessie and him walked out the door and she locked the door behind them, she was the daughter of the owner of the library, but she wasn't mean about it, she just happened to like books as much as her mother.

Jessie said goodbye then got in her car and drove off. There were times she offered to take him home, but it was just two blocks, so he never saw to fuss about it.

While going back by the lake on his way home, it looked quite low, the yellow vested people were still there, so he went to go ask what was happening.

''Hello sir, what's going on,'' he asked one of the people watching.

''They're draining the lake.''

''What?''

''Apparently some banking branch bought the land from the previous owner, and they're draining the water to build one here.''

''But, the can't do that,'' he argued.

''Yeah I know, I wish they would leave it alone to, but oh well.''

He made his way to one of the people on the job to protest.

''You can't drain the lake.''

''Sorry sir, orders are orders.''

''No, you don't understand, you can't,'' he pleaded.

''Look sir, I know this lake has been here probably your whole life, and you most likely have sentimental value to it, but I will lose my job unless we get this water moved across town. So look at the bright side, more water for the town supply.''

''But you-''

''There's nothing I can tell you man.''

He raced home realizing no one was going to talk to him this way, the lake could not be drained under any circumstances, his friend hadn't come back yet, and he wouldn't if there was no water for him to rise from.

Getting inside he searched for his spell book, he hadn't used it since that day, he knew he would be rusty and would take a while, but he had to try anything.

He found it and said the incantation and it changed him back to his regular self, he wasn't that way in the last 30 years and it would take some getting use to. He changed his clothes and ran back down to the lake.

''Ma'am, you can't drain this lake, I don't care why, but you can't, a life depends on it,'' he became aware he said too much.

''Pray tell what that would be.''

''I can't.''

''Exactly,'' and she turned back around.

''But I'm serious, you can't do this.''

''Okay, sir, what's your name?''

''Merlin.''

''Okay Merlin, write a letter filing a complaint or whatever, just let me do my job.''

Merlin went to the court-house immediately and ran up to the reception desk.

''The lake being drained on Ferry street, tell whoever is doing it, not to.''

''I'm sorry but that is not in my power.''

''But it can't happen.''

''Why not?''

He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question, was he just supposed to say, oh hey, my friend King Arthur from medieval times is possibly buried in that lake and draining it would block any chance of him coming back.

Merlin finally went home after hours of questions and not so straight answers. Afraid of what to do next, if there was anything to do next.

He helplessly watched from his front porch as the trucks of water would drive away and escort it to who knows where in the city. Every hour the water line would drop noticeably and by the end of the day, it was almost empty.

Merlin sat on the steps in front of his house, out of ideas, and now confident that the rightful King would never come back. Finally unable to watch anymore and tired he went to bed, except he didn't sleep. He spent a while staring at the ceiling thinking of what he could do tomorrow.

He wasn't aware he wouldn't have to do anything.

People walked along what was the bottom of the lake, picking up trash that was unable to be retrieved from the surface. It was still quite muddy, so everyone had rainboots on squishing as they made their way around picking up anything that needed to be removed.

One woman bent over to pick up what seemed to be a piece of a tire when she saw something flash light into her eyes. She looked up at the rest of the people around her, but no one was the culprit, and gazing back down, it happened again, then she found the source.

There was some metal reflecting light back at her, and she moved over to it, to pick it up. However when she grabbed it, she felt the sharpness from under her glove.

She uncovered it to reveal a sword, and it looked brand new.

''Guys, I think I found a sword.''

Some of the people moved over to her spot and they all marveled at the weapon as they wondered where it came from.

''It looks new, but the patterns on the handle look ancient.''

''When did you become a archeologist?''

''I have a friend who knows some things.''

''Do you happen to know the language on the blade.''

''Unfortunately not...where did you find this?''

''Right here.''

They began digging where they found the sword, and then discovered something that had everyone asking questions.

Merlin woke up in the morning to birds chirping and thought it was quite cliché. He packed his bag and went out the door to head for the library. On his way he passed by the lake again, with it completely drained and barrier's put up everywhere...probably to start the construction work for whatever was going there.

He arrived at the library and walked up to the check out counter and set down his bag underneath. Jessie looked over at his direction and seemed to not recognize him.

''Excuse me sir, but what are you doing.''

Merlin suddenly remembered he had not changed himself back to an old man, so he improvised.

''I'm Merlin's grandson, I'm visiting and I'm going to fill in for him today...if that's okay?''

''I guess...just let him know he needs to tell me next time.''

''Of course.''

They worked for a couple of minutes, then Jessie joined him behind the counter.

''You sure picked a nice time to visit though.''

''Why is that?''

''Well, I think it night be a rumor, but last night when they were picking up trash after draining the lake, I heard they found a body,'' Jessie explained.

''What?!''

''Well a skeleton, they haven't released any information about it, but I can't wait til they confirm it, that would be awesome, there was a skeleton there this whole time.''

''WHAT?!''

''Don't freak out, it might also be a rumor, they may of just found some artifact, either way, they have archeologists in there.''

Merlin jumped over the counter and ran out the door and down the street, not stopping until he got to the area that use to be a lake.

The area still had barrier's that he saw before, but this time, he knew they were for something else.

''Ma'am...ma'am.''

''Yes sir?''

''Is it true they found a skeleton here last night?''

''We aren't to give out that information yet, whether we did or did not, we will let the public know.''

''Is no one allowed out there.''

''No sir, nobody is to pass the tape.''

Merlin was shaking as he went home that night, even after Jessie asked and asked what was wrong and why he ran out like that, he wouldn't answer. He just couldn't form words to what he knew was happening. He knew they found his body, there was nobody else it could be.

He listened to the news on the radio that night, hoping for a story or explanation for what they found, maybe it was just an artifact, but wouldn't that lead them to look all over, then find him anyway. Merlin went to bed nervous.

The last few archeologists were cleaning up and packing to go home, and ready to come back tomorrow. One of them turned to grab one last thing to haul it into the truck bed, when they saw something out of the corner of their eye.

He turned around to where the sight was where they found the skeleton, and there was a dark silhouette next to it. He got the attention of the other two who were there with him, and they all went to see what it was.

The man turned on his flashlight to show another man laying on the ground right next to where they had found the sword and the skeleton.

He had straight blonde hair, and was quite average sized, he was covered in mud and dirt, but that didn't take away from the fact he was nude. It made the experience very awkward.

They knew this was some college kid getting himself into trouble laying in the taped off area, his friends probably dared him to do it.

''Sir, you're going to have to leave now, this is a designated area.''

He shined the flashlight on the man's face, and his eyes were closed.

''Sir, wake up, you're going to have to leave.''

He bent down and shook him.

''Sir, please leave or we are calling the police.''

He shook him a bit more, and put his fingers to his neck, then in front of his face, and panicked.

''Call an ambulance, he's not breathing.''

One of the other archaeologists pulled her phone out and they were there in a couple of minutes, loading him into the back.

Merlin woke up the next day and ran down to the site hoping for information on what they found, but when he got there no one would answer anyone's questions. As one person walked away he ran up to them.

''Did they tell anyone about the rumors.''

''No, but last night people saw an ambulance leaving this area, someone says they found a guy that was unconscious.''

''Is it true?''

''I don't know.''

Merlin came into work again to see that Jessie was not there, he checked in with other employees and they said she was visiting family in the hospital. It made him wonder if the supposed person they found was related to her.

Halfway through the work day, Merlin went down to the local fast food restaurant to grab lunch. While leaving he saw the newspaper delivery guy arrive and fill the holder's with today's story. After finishing his meal, he bought a paper and read through it hoping to find anything about what they were finding at the new construction site. And luckily, he did.

It explained that they did indeed find a skeleton, but it was under the ground, and very old so there were no present threats. Archaeologists were baffled at the skeleton being so ancient looking, and the sword looking brand new.

Merlin's heart was racing as he skimmed the paper, then it stopped. The paper said that with research and observation, the skeleton seems to be from 13th to 16th century, and might of been a knight.

He dropped the newspaper and sat down to gather himself, tears came to his eyes as he knew this meant his friend ever coming back was impossible.

Zach and Katherine walked into the room where the kept the skeleton and were running tests on it, Derek was pacing around the room looking really nervous.

''What's wrong?''

''Guys, the skeleton is gone.''

''What?!''

''I don't know how, but it is.''

''What about the camera's?''

They followed him down the hall and into the security room where the video feed to the cameras were posted, and he pulled up some footage.

''Ok look, at 10 o'clock everything is fine, nothing is wrong, a couple of minutes after 10, all the camera's in the building black out...for a good 20 minutes.''

''Okay...are you saying that someone hacked the feed and the skeleton was stolen.''

''I think so, because the last person out said it was still there, the first person in said it was gone.''

They all walked back into the lab and brought up pictures they had taken of it the day before.

''Okay, so far we know it's from roughly the dark ages, and they were possibly a knight, but why would their sword that was brand new, be buried with them?''

''The sword didn't belong to him, maybe someone planted it there.''

''How would they, it was under the ground...in a lake, back in the dark ages people would lay bodies onto boats and send them off into the distance, then set it on fire, and that lake has been there since then, so two questions...why didn't his bones burn, and would there be record of him.''

''Why would there be record of him, it's not like we have a list of everyone from the medieval times.''

''Because everyone who was put in a boat and set on fire, were anyone of noble birth.''

''Well we already figured out he might be a knight.''

''No, anyone of noble birth, not just knights, but Kings and Princes.''

''But weren't some kings and Princes knight's anyway.''

''Yes, but the sword he has with him, looks quite intricate for just a normal knight.''

''...So your saying we may of lost the skeleton of a King or Prince.''

''King, not Prince, his age range is past that of a Prince.''

A couple of days went by and Merlin went into work as always, greeting Jessie as he walked by. She was putting books up on a front shelf and dropped one-off the cart. Merlin made his way over to her and put it pack.

''Thanks.''

''Your welcome.''

''So they finally gave out more information about the incident.''

''Oh really,'' Merlin asked.

''Yeah, they believe the skeleton was from a knight back in the medieval times, how cool is that.''

''...Very cool,'' he responded quietly.

''And there were witnesses that say there was a man being rushed to the hospital the next night, apparently they found him right where they found the body.''

''...Really,'' he said kinda on edge now.

''I was at the hospital the other day visiting my grandfather, he said the guy was in a coma.''

''Did he tell you what he looked like,'' Merlin questioned.

''Well he said he heard someone say he was blonde, but that doesn't narrow it down.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well he's not in the system, they've ran fingerprints and everything, he's a complete John Doe.''

Merlin felt his eye twitch a little.

The man layed in the hospital bed, still unresponsive. He was comatose when they found him, and there was absolutely no sign he would be coming out of it. People, Doctors, and others came in and out, no one claimed him, no one recognized him, not even the computers when they ran his prints. Everyone was beginning to worry about him, if he did wake up, would he remember anything, or have anyone to go to.

It had been two weeks since he was found at the construction site, and it was still unknown how he got there if he was in such bad condition, at this point, a lot was not discovered yet.

Doctors would talk to him, try to make sure he was comfortable, have him understand that whatever happened, everything would be fine. Even though if he woke up, they wouldn't know what to do next.

Merlin was heading out the door of the library about to walk down the road to his house when he heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see Jessie running after him.

''Hey, the just released what the coma patient looks like, their trying to get it around to see if anyone knows him.''

Jessie pulled up the photo on her phone and Merlin stared at it, he squinted his eyes, and studied it for what seemed like hours.

''Do you know him?''

''What...oh, no, no I don't.''

''Oh, okay, just thought I should show it, knew you were probably curious.''

Merlin nodded and they parted ways.

He walked onto the porch and put the key in the lock of the front door and froze, he had forgotten how to operate his body. He stood there like a statue for a couple of seconds, then tears flooded his vision. He did know the guy at the hospital, he would've known that face anywhere, it was just a matter of time until he wouldn't deny it.

Zach was sitting in the lab, looking at the pictures they took of the skeleton that was stolen. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, then he gasped. He grabbed the pictures, threw himself out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Katherine and Derek were sitting in the lunch room drinking some coffee when Zach barged into the room.

''GUYS, we have a situation.''

''Is it worse than losing the corpse to a King?''

''Possibly.''

''Okay, what is it?''

''You see the sword he was buried with right.''

''Yeah.''

''The sword has not been tarnished even though it is so old, and his bones did not burn when he was set on fire in the boat.''

''Are you implying he's a ghost.''

''No.''

''Then what are you implying.''

''I've been trying to find out what this language on the sword is, I checked everything, and I could've sworn I've seen the language before.''

''Okay, does this have a point?''

''I ran it through a translation thing, guess what I got.''

''I don't know...tell me.''

''The words, in English, on the blade say ''take me up'' and ''cast me away''-

''Zach you-

''There's a sword recorded to of said those exact words on the blade-

''You're entering the realm of fiction-

''It was known as The Great Sword-

''It's just a legend-

''Most people call it in this time...Excalibur.''

''You're insane, you have gone insane.''

''But it makes since.''

''They are just stories, how is someone supposed to suddenly believe that.''

''Have you forgotten that we happen to be near Camlan...in which Camelot is based from.''

Merlin went down to the hospital the next morning, he was shaking, but nonetheless he was going to do it. He marched up to the reception desk and the lady looked up from her computer.

''May I help you?''

''The comatose patient, the John Doe...I think I know him.''

''Are you a relative?''

''No, but I'm all he has,'' Merlin admitted.

''What's your connection to him?''

''I'm his friend.''

''Only family can be allowed.''

''Don't you understand, he has no family, I'm the closest thing to family he has.''

''...What is his name?''

''Arthur,'' Merlin answered.

''Last name?''

''Pendra...Pender.''

''Pender,'' she asked curiously.

''Yeah...Pender.''

''...And you are?''

''Mer-Peter.''

''Merpeter?''

''Just Peter.''

''Okay...well Peter, you're going to have to fill out a lot of paperwork.''

''That's fine,'' Merlin added.

He sat on a chair in front of the desk signing out the papers, and when he finally got through it all, he handed them back to the lady who took them gladly.

''Okay, come back tomorrow, we should have everything sorted out, we will call you if anything happens.''

''Thanks.''

That night when Merlin got home, he wondered if the answers he gave were appropriate enough.

At the hospital a nurse was checking patients and walked out to the reception desk with a clipboard on the John Doe.

''So someone is finally claiming him?''

''Yeah, a kid named Peter said his name was Arthur.''

''He looks like an Arthur.''

All the sudden there was alarm and a beeping coming from his room and they ran down the hall over to the area. Coming in they saw the monitor beeping profusely.

''Oh nononono.''

''We need a defibrillator in here now!''

Doctors raced in and got the machine ready, they were all around him and clearing it to restart his heart or at least get him stable again. The monitor made no progress and they desperately tried to keep him alive, and then it flat lined.

They tried again but before they could make contact all the machines exploded into sparks in the room. Some of the nurses yelped a scream in fear and everyone ducked or flinched.

''Did the whole hospital lose power?''

''No, just this room.''

''Someone get the power back on.''

''Does this mean we lost him?''

''Unfortunately,'' the Doctor answered and sighed rubbing his face with his hands in frustration.

Everyone walked out of the room except one nurse who looked at the clock and went to call it and remove everything, but then saw something.

She looked down and the man's hand twitched.

''HEY, COME BACK!''

The doctor ran back to the room to find the patient fluttering his eyes open and close them again.

''We need to move him out of here, he's waking up.''

''King Arthur is a legend Zach,'' Katherine argued.

''That doesn't mean it isn't true.''

''Should I call a mental institution,'' Derek whispered.

''Guys seriously, think of all the hints, like, how did his bones not burn when the boat caught fire.''

''Maybe he fell off the boat.''

''Why is the sword perfect.''

''Maybe it's made of something that doesn't rust.''

''Okay, I know it isn't Arthur or anything, but guys, work with me, just think of it the impossible is possible as well.''

''We are archaeologists, not children.''

Zach gave her a glare.

''Okay, fine, I'll play along...but first we have to figure out which version of the legend we want to follow.''

''What about the one where he returns.''

''I've never heard of that version.''

''Well in that version...Merlin is also alive, and waiting for him in modern times.''

''You're making this one up aren't you?''

''I don't know actually.''

Derek made a quiet chuckle, but Zach noticed it.

''What's funny?''

''There was a guy named Merlin in the courthouse the other day.''

''How do you know that?''

''Well your not going to forget a guy in the courthouse who almost got the cops called on him.''

''Why was that?''

''He was screaming and complaining about something.''

''What was it?''

''I don't know, I tried to tune him out.''

''What day was he there?''

''About two weeks ago, you're asking a lot of questions about this.''

''Two weeks ago?''

''Yeah.''

''...THAT'S WHEN WE WERE DRAINING THE LAKE!''

Zach ran out of the room followed by Katherine who seemed to be going along with it quite believable now, and Derek who was confused.

Zach ran over to his car and jumped in, Katherine and Derek close behind, and he took off, leaving Katherine standing in the parking with lot her eyes wide. Derek ran up behind her still in the dark about what was going on.

''What's happening?''

''Derek are you sure his name was Merlin.''

''Yes, he was yelling everything he said to the lady at the desk, including what his name was, why is this important, what's going on?''

''Merlin was Arthur's guardian when he was King, in other versions he was his best friend and his right hand man.''

''So your saying that guy was THE Merlin, I still don't understand.''

''Well guy named Merlin runs into the courthouse screaming and complaining the day the lake is being drained, the skeleton we found is a King from medieval times, he was put on a boat and sent out on the lake, and the sword might be Excalibur.''

''And?''

''Someone had to send the boat out onto the lake, Merlin was close to Arthur.''

''Okay, so Merlin comes and complains about the lake being drained because he doesn't us to find Arthur's remains.''

''NO DEREK, you're so slow. Merlin wouldn't want us to drain the lake because if he's alive, then he thinks it would ruin the chance for Arthur to rise again...oh my god, but draining it wouldn't do that, THAT WOULD MAKE IT MORE LIKELY!''

''What...where did Zach go?''

''In the version he mentioned Arthur returns, the skeleton disappeared the same time something else happened.''

''What?''

''What did the find besides the skeleton at the site?''

''...HOLY SHIT!''

''Yeah...Zach's going to the hospital.''

Zach pushed past people and staff and jogged up to the reception desk where the woman recognized him immediately.

''Hey, are you here to check on Arthur?''

''Arthur!?''

''Yeah someone finally claimed him and told us his name is Arthur, we almost lost him earlier, but luckily we're moving him to the recovery room.''

''What happened.''

''He's waking up.''

''...Really.''

Just then there was a crash and a boy came running around the corner looking panicked and worried. He ran up next to Zach and Zach moved over to the side.

''I got the message, is he okay?''

''He almost died, but he is now fine and waking up.''

The boy stuttered a bit then backed away from the desk and stumbled some catching himself on the wall behind him.

''He's waking up?''

''Yes, you can see him in couple minutes.''

Merlin turned to Zach who was looking at him.

''Are you okay,'' he asked.

''What's your name?''

''Peter,'' Merlin answered.

''...Is that really your name,'' Zach questioned leaning in.

''How do you...?''

''I'm one of the people who found him at the site...I pieced everything together, so tell me, what's your real name.''

''If you know who the guy in the bed is, then you already the answer to that.''

''So, is this him rising again?''

''Honestly...I don't know.''

The woman at the desk got their attention.

''You can go see him now, waking up from a coma can a while, even days sometimes, so he may not be very alert. And he's still on the ventilator, and everything, so just be patient.''

Zach turned to Merlin.

''I guess I should leave now, I mean, you're...and he's...so you want to be alone.''

Before Merlin could say anything against it, Zach had already walked away.

He stepped slowly and gently into the room, he saw him in the bed, he looked like he was still in a coma, but his fingers twitched ever now and then, and his eyes moved under the lids. Merlin could tell he was trying.

Merlin pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, he licked his lips, took Arthur's hand and bowed his head in tears.

''I wanna tell you something I forgot to...you're welcome.''


End file.
